<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emeralds by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451174">Emeralds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' Techno &amp; Niki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno gives Niki two gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' Techno &amp; Niki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emeralds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're,, best friends ur honor. -anon Jams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why is this house so cold?" Niki asked, bringing her feet onto the couch in order to curl up. "Honestly it's a bit ridiculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo chuckled softly as he entered the room. "Techno just enjoys it like this," he answered, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "He'll be back any minute if you wanna complain to him," he added, sitting by her on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and nodded, sipping off her drink with dripping irritation. "You'd just think he'd like it a little warmer," she said with a shrug. "To each their own I suppose, but don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep your house hot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but that's on preference," he answered with a shrug. "I can't really feel… hot or cold. Like- like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel it</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it doesn't bother me I guess," he explained, taking a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki clicked her tongue and glanced towards the door as it opened, Techno walking in with a bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to look to know she was glaring. "I got rid of the fireplace," he said simply. "It was a problem." He shut the door and stomped his feet before walking farther in, holding the bag towards Niki without a second thought. "Here," he said, sitting beside her on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled as Niki glanced at him before she eyed the bag suspiciously. "It's nothing dangerous, is it?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you'll have to open and find out," Techno shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed and slowly opened the bag, a smile appearing at the sight. "You got me a coat!" she exclaimed, pulling it out. It matched the other's outfits, lovely shades of blue and white. "It's so soft," she cooed, standing up and slipping it on over her clothes. It was warm and soft. It felt like a blanket in a way. "Thank you, Techno!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's more," he mumbled, nodding to the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed and grabbed it again, reaching in and pulling out a small case. She opened it curiously and gasped softly. A lovely hair clip with an emerald in it. She stared at it for a moment, admiring the shine of the gold it was made of. "Techno…" she laughed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a sign of friendship," Ranboo explained, showing his cuff pin with a grin. "I helped Techno decide on what to make yours!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it," she said immediately, grinning towards the piglin. She handed towards him and sat down, giggling as he fixed her hair and clipped it in gently. "Thank you both," she spoke sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled a tad and shrugged. "It's no big deal. Just don't go making me regret it, alright?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't dream of it," she agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>